pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1996
The year 1996 is a year according to the Christian era . Contents * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Classical music ** 2.2 Popular music * 3 Literature * 4 Art * 5 Architecture * 6 Film * 7 Born * 8 Weather Extremes in Belgium * 9 Sport * 10 See also Events ; January * 1 - Curacao gets limited self-government. * 2 - Bomb attack on the Arnhem branch of Banque Paribas . * 5 - Hamas -leider Yahya Ayyash is slain by an Israeli booby trap in a mobile phone . * 8 - A Zairean cargo plane crashes into a crowded market in Kinshasa . 350 people killed. * 14 - Jorge Sampaio is president of Portugal elected. * 20 - Yasser Arafat is president of the Palestinian Authority elected. * 29 - President Jacques Chirac announced the definitive end of French nuclear tests on. * 29 - The opera house of Venice ( Italy ), Teatro La Fenice , by a fire devastated. * 30 - Secretary of Defense John Gmelich Meyling makes unexpectedly announced that the batch of 29 January 1996 was the last group of conscripts. * 31 - A truck loaded with explosives rams the gates of the Sri Lankan Central Bank in Colombo . 86 people are killed, 1400 injured. ; February * 9 - The truce of the IRA is terminated by a bomb of 1 tonne in the Canary Wharf district of London . Two people are killed. * 9 - In Darmstadt for the first supermassive Copernicium (formerly ununbium) created. This is the 112th element in the periodic table . * 10 - The chess computer Deep Blue defeats for the first time world champion Garri Kasparov . * 12 - Thomas Muster lost Andre Agassi off as number one in the world of tennis professionals; Austrian must cede that position already after one week at Agassi's compatriot Pete Sampras . * 17 - The spacecraft NEAR Shoemaker is launched. * 22 - Start of the first Dutch search engine on the Internet: Ilse . * 24 - The association d'Oostduinkerkse by horse is presented. * February - In Nepal Maoists begin a revolt against parliamentary democracy. ; March * 11 - John Howard is the 25th prime minister of Australia . * 13 - A primary school in the Scottish Dunblane shooting a man 16 children and a teacher and then killed himself. * 15 - Bankruptcy aircraft manufacturer Fokker . * 19 - Reunion of the city of Sarajevo . * 23 - Taiwan holds its first direct presidential election . Lee Teng-hui is reelected. * 26 - The IMF approves a loan of € 7.85 billion to Russia accounts for economic reforms. ; April * 10 - The US used President Bill Clinton his veto against a law that an abortion in the 2nd half of the pregnancy banned. * 16 - Bomb attack on the headquarters of BASF in Arnhem . * 18 - 102 Lebanese come as Israel a UN -opslagplaats in Kana shoot. * 20 - Netherlands finishes seventh and last in the ice hockey world championship for B countries in Eindhoven . * 27 - Stefano Zanini won the 31st edition of Dutch only cycling classic , the Amstel Gold Race . * 27 - On Schiermonnikoog is police chief Rene Lancée with great force arrested by a SWAT team of prosecutors and police in Groningen coming by helicopter to the island. Lancée is suspected of incest with his daughter Bianca Lancée. This is the beginning of the affair Lancée. Years later Lancée would be acquitted, receive full reparation and compensation of half a million euros. ; May * Benjamin Netanyahu wins the election and becomes the new prime minister of Israel . * 5 - Czech Republic beat Canada in the final of the ice hockey world championship for A countries in Austria . * 12 - HGC win the league title in the Dutch hockey league into the second game of the final play-off to win 4-1 at HC Bloemendaal . * 19 - The hockeysters HGC win the league title in the Dutch league by defending Kampong beat 1-0 in the second game of the finals of the playoffs. * 20 - The US Supreme Court rejected a law which governments in the state Colorado prevents the rights of homosexuals to defend. * 23 - The Swede Göran Kropp reached the summit of Mount Everest alone and without oxygen after a bike from Sweden came. * 27 - A ceasefire ends the first war in Chechnya . ; June * 1 - The new Shop Hours Act takes effect allowing stores in the Netherlands may be open between six o'clock in the morning and ten o'clock at night and twelve times a year on Sundays. * 10 - In Northern Ireland begin peace negotiations without Sinn Fein . * 12 - A panel of federal judges blocks in Philadelphia a law against indecent of the Internet , because the law is the freedom of speech would curtail. * 13 - Belgium acquired last European country the death penalty off. * 15 - Heavy bombing in the city center of Manchester during the European Football Championship . * 30 - Germany wins in London the European Football Championships by Czech Republic in the finals by defeating 2-1. The extension makes Oliver Bierhoff called golden goal. ; July * 5 - The birth of Dolly . The first mammal that was successfully cloned from an adult cell . * 7 - Richard Krajicek beat MaliVai Washington in the final of Wimbledon and the first Dutch Grand Slam winner. * 8 - The Swiss Martina Hingis , the youngest girl ever to win the tennis tournament at Wimbledon. She won the doubles in the women on her 15th. * 8 - The first single from the Spice Girls comes from: Wannabe. * 15 - A Hercules C-130 crashes into Eindhoven Airport , 34 members of a military band come to life. * 17 - A Boeing 747 of Trans World Airlines exploded in flight over the sea near Long Island , New York . All 230 passengers killed. * 19 - Bill Clinton will open the Olympic Games in Atlanta in the United States * 20 - The Belgian swimmer Frederik Deburghgraeve wins Olympic gold in the 100m breaststroke. His time of 1: 00.65 remains 0.05 sec. above the world record of 1: 00.60 he set in the preliminary round. * 21 - Bjarne Riis won the 83th and in 's-Hertogenbosch started edition of the Tour de France . The Danish cyclist breaks the hegemony of Miguel Indurain , since 1991 five times in a row, the strongest. * 27 - At 01: 20h find the Centennial Olympic Park bombing place during the Olympics . One woman is killed, 111 others injured. ** During the Esperanto World Congress , it is in Prague Prague Manifesto presented. The statement goes on language rights, the preservation of linguistic diversity and language learning. ; August * 1 - The building of the States of Suriname , a 17th century wooden building is destroyed by fire. * 2 - For the first time in the history wins the Dutch men's hockey team gold medal at the Olympics . In the final is Spain with 3-1 records, including two goals from the afzwaaiende Floris Jan Bovelander . * 4 - The Dutch men's volleyball team won the gold medal by defeating archrival Italy in a thrilling final by 3 to 2. * Closing Ceremony of the Olympic Games in Atlanta . * 7 - Americans discover a meteorite 13,000 years ago embarked traces of a microorganism that 3 billion years ago lived on Mars. * 8 - In Karlshamn (Sweden) are 6 Dutch scouts killed by a serious car accident. 4 others are seriously injured. * 11 - Lovers Rail commences operation of passenger trains on the line Santpoort-Noord - IJmuiden. Run 4 trains daily between Amsterdam Central Station and IJmuiden. * 13 - Marc Dutroux was arrested. * 28 - Prince Charles and Princess Diana officially separated by the British High Court . * 31 - In the Netherlands, an end to conscription . ; September * 14 - Installation of the new Surinamese President Jules Wijdenbosch in the presence of the radical American Louis Farrakhan , leader of the Nation of Islam . * 19 - A Dutch F-16 crashes over the Channel by a British Sea Harrier . Both aircraft were damaged but safe landing in the British airbase Yeovilton. 1 * 25 - Dakota Disaster - The plane PH DDA crashes into the Wadden Sea . * 25 - The last Magdalen Asylum in Ireland closed. * 27 - Kabul fell into the hands of the Taliban . ; October * The news broadcasts of Al Jazeera started. * 1 - The Rotterdam Mayor Bram Peper install Major General bd Jan Willem Brinkman as new chief of police Rotterdam-Rijnmond region. By conflict Brinkman been sent on special leave within one year and short dismissal is granted thereon. * 3 - The SEP (Cooperating Electricity Producers) announces the closure of the nuclear power station Dodewaard. * 20 - The first white march will be held in Brussels in protest against the actions of the government in the Dutroux case . * 31 - In Ireland begin broadcasting TG4 or Teilifís na Gaeilge. The first station in the Irish language. ; November * 5 - Bill Clinton defeats his Republican opponent Bob Dole in the presidential election. * 16 - Mother Teresa is erestaatsburger of the United States . She is one of six to receive this honor. * 25 - A statue honoring Freddie Mercury unveiled in Montreux . ; December * A new (post- apartheid ) constitution is introduced in South Africa . * In Haiti , 60 children die poisoned by glycerine delivered by a Dutch company Vos. * 15 - In the Indian city of Madras won the Dutch hockey team for the third time in the Champions Trophy . * 26 - Jonbenet Ramsey , a beauty queen 6 years, is found dead in the basement of the family home in Colorado . * 29 - The Government of Guatemala and leaders of Guatemalan National Revolutionary Unity (URNG) sign the agreement of permanent and lasting peace to a 36-year-old Guatemalan civil war is ended. * 30 - In the Indian state of Assam are 26 people in a bomb attack on a train by Bodo -separatisten. Music Classical music * March 1996: first performance of the Requiem obituary Stasys Lozoraitis of Osvaldas Balakauskas * July 12 : First performance of Suite No. 1 for cello. of William Bolcom * October 6 : first performance of Der König Kandaules of Alexander von Zemlinsky Popular music Best singles of 1996: # Street Spirit (Fade Out) Radiohead # Guus Meeuwis & Extravagant - By Rail (Kedeng Kedeng) # Rob de Nijs - Banger Hart # The Kelly Family - I Can not Help Myself (I Love You, I Want You) # Los Del Rio - Macarena (Bayside Boys Remix) # Captain Jack - Captain Jack # Linda, Roos & Jessica - Breathlessness # Fluitsma & Van Tijn - 15 Million People # Party Animals - Aquarius # Toni Braxton - Un-break My Heart Top-selling albums in the Netherlands: # Celine Dion - Falling Into You # Marco Borsato - When No Other # Andrea Bocelli - Bocelli # Helmut Lotti - Helmut Lotti Goes Classic # Alanis Morissette - Jagged Little Pill # Guus Meeuwis & Extravagant - Surprised # Michael Jackson - HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I # Frans Bauer - For You # Fugees - The Score # Eros Ramazzotti - Dove C'è Musica Literature * Polish writer Wisława Szymborska received the Nobel Prize for Literature * The German writer Sarah Kirsch received the Georg Büchner Prize Books released: *A Song of Ice and Fire by George RR Martin Art * Dickfigur Beteigeuze(1996) Bernhard Luginbühl , Basel * Untitled (1996) Sigurdur Gudmundsson , The Hague * Untitled (1996) Joel Shapiro Billy Rose Art Garden , Jerusalem Architecture * Niterói Contemporary Art Museum (designed 1996) Oscar Niemeyer, Niterói (in Rio de Janeiro) Movie * Fargo * The English Patient , filming of the war novel by Michael Ondaatje by Anthony Minghella . * Trainspotting by Danny Boyle , the novel by Irvine Welsh . * Bottle Rocket the directorial debut of Wes Anderson * McLeod's Daughters (film) of TV series Born ; January * 2 - Lucien Koch, Swiss snowboarder * 5 - Óscar tunjo, Colombian race car driver * 6 - Thiago Rodrigues da Silva, Brazilian footballer * 7 - Fu Yuanhui, Chinese swimmer * 8 - obbi oulare , Belgian footballer * 15 - Romano Fenati , Italian motorcycle racer * 26 - zakaria bakkali , Belgian footballer * 26 - Igor Decraene , Belgian cyclist (deceased in 2014 ) ; February * 1 - Wojdan Shaherkani , Saudi judoka * 2 - Sophie Taylor , British swimmer * 7 - Agnese ĀBOLTIĥA , Latvian alpineskiester * 7 - Pierre Gasly , French racing driver * 9 - Jimmy Bennett , American actor * 9 - Darcy Sharpe , Canadian snowboarder * 10 - Robert Vişoiu , Romanian car driver * 13 - Noel Borshi , Albanian swimmer * 14 - Cameron Twynham , British racing driver * 19 - Matt Solomon , racing driver from Hong Kong ; March * 1 - Ye Shiwen , Chinese swimmer * 12 - Philo Paz Patric Armand , Indonesian car driver * 12 - Robert Murić , Croatian footballer * 13 - Nathan Allan de Souza , Brazilian footballer * 23 - Alexander Albon , British-Thai racing driver * 27 - Jake Hesketh , English footballer ; April * 1 - Nikola Zdráhalová , Czech long track speed skater * 5 - Nicolas Beer , Danish racing driver * 10 - Loïc Nottet , Belgian singer, composer and dancer * 12 - Aaron Blunck , American freestyle skier * 14 - Abigail Breslin , American actress * 15 - Patrick Kujala , Finnish racing driver * 15 - Rokas Zaveckas , Lithuanian alpine skier * 19 - Sanneke the Neeling , Dutch long track speed skater * 20 - Divine Naah , Ghanaian footballer * 21 - Esmee Vermeulen , Dutch swimmer * 25 - Allisyn Ashley Arm , American actress * 25 - Nils van der Poel , Swedish speed skater ; May * 4 - Arielle Gold , American snowboarder * 5 - Ante Blažević , Croatian footballer * 12 - Raoul Hyman , South African racing driver * 14 - Martin Garrix , Dutch dj * 15 - Birdy (Jasmine van den Bogaerde), British singer * 18 - Yuki Kadono , Japanese snowboarder * 20 - Antonio Fuoco , Italian racing driver * 31 - Robin Lenaerts , Belgian footballer ; June * 25 - Pietro Fittipaldi , Brazilian American racing driver * 29 - Bart Ramselaar , Dutch footballer ; July * 5 - Dolly , sheep , the first mammal cloned from an adult animal * 11 - Andrija Živković , Serbian footballer * 18 - Alphonsine Agahozo , Rwandan swimmer * 22 - Mauricio Baldivieso , Bolivian footballer * 25 - Alexander Toril , Spanish-German racing driver ; August * 2 - Simone Manuel , American swimmer * 11 - Ami Matsuo , Australian swimmer * 23 - Kim Coelewij , Dutch actress * 25 - Yang Fan , Chinese speed skater * 30 - Sebastian Balthasar , German racing driver * 30 - Santiago Urrutia , Uruguayan racing driver ; September * 1 - Zendaya , American actress and singer * 4 - Michael Ciccarelli , American snowboarder * 5 - richairo živković , Dutch footballer * 9 - jaïro riedewald , Dutch footballer * 17 - Esteban Ocon , French racing driver * 18 - Alfonso Celis , Mexican race car driver * 25 - Mie Nielsen , Danish swimmer ; October * 8 - Sara Takanashi , Japanese ski jumper * 26 - Andy Chang , Macao's racing driver ; November * 1 - Sean Gelael , Indonesian car driver * 5 - Tim-Kevin Ravnjak , Slovenian snowboarder * 7 - Lorde , New Zealand singer and songwriter * 15 - Kanako Watanabe , Japanese swimmer ; December * 3 - Abbey Weitzeil , American swimmer * 12 - Mathéo Tuscher , Swiss-French racing driver * 16 - Wilfred Ndidi , Nigerian footballer * 17 - Jelizaveta Toektamysjeva , Russian figure skater Weather Extremes in Belgium * February 27 : Fog causes a pile-up of more than 200 vehicles and 10 deaths in Deinze. * June 8 : 89 mm rainfall in Waremme. * July 7 : Minimum temperature: 5.1 ° C to 1.2 ° C in Middelkerke in Elsenborn (Bütgenbach). * August 12 : Tornado causes damage in Hoogstade (Alveringem). * August 29 : Wind speeds over 108 km / h (in Middelkerke). * August 29 : Exceptional precipitation: 150 mm in Merendree (Nevele) and 183 mm in Hombourg (Plombières). * August : Absolutely record month with highest rainfall total ever: 231.2 mm (normal 74.4 mm). Sport Athletics *Amsterdam Marathon 1996 *Berlin Marathon 1996 *Boston Marathon 1996 *Chicago Marathon 1996 *Eindhoven Marathon 1996 *Enschede Marathon 1996 *Frankfurt Marathon 1996 *Fukuoka Marathon 1996 *Hamburg Marathon 1996 *London Marathon 1996 *Nagoya Marathon 1996 *New York City Marathon 1996 *Osaka Marathon 1996 *Paris Marathon 1996 *Prague Marathon 1996 *Rome Marathon 1996 *Rotterdam Marathon 1996 *Men's Tokyo Marathon 1996 *Women's Tokyo Marathon 1996 *Turin Marathon 1996 *Belgian Athletics Championships 1996 *Egmond Half Marathon 1996 *Dutch Athletics Championships 1996 *Dutch indoor athletics championships in 1996 *Athletics at the 1996 Summer Olympics *World Half Marathon 1996 See also *List of countries *Deceased *Atlantic hurricane season *Cars *Movie *Music Category:1996